Patent Documents 1 and 2 to be described below each disclose a container closure integrally formed from a synthetic resin and including a body and an outer lid, as a container closure which can be applied preferably to a container accommodating an edible oil or a liquid seasoning. The body has an upper surface wall, and a cylindrical side wall extending downwardly from the peripheral edge of the upper surface wall, while the outer lid has a top panel wall, and a cylindrical skirt wall extending downwardly from the peripheral edge of the top panel wall. The skirt wall of the outer lid and the side wall of the body are connected via a first hinge means, and the outer lid can be pivoted between a closed position for covering the upper surface wall of the body and an open position for exposing the upper surface wall of the body. A discharge tube extending out away from the first hinge means and having a discharge port formed at the tip thereof is disposed on the upper surface wall of the body. An inner lid is connected to the upper surface of the discharge tube via a second hinge means so as to be pivotable between a closed position for covering the discharge port and an open position for opening the discharge port. An interference means is disposed on the inner peripheral surface of the skirt wall of the outer lid. The interference means interferes with the inner lid to move the inner lid pivotally from the closed position to the open position while the outer lid is being pivoted from the closed position to the open position, whereafter the interference means is separated from the inner lid. Moreover, the interference means interferes with the inner lid to pivot the inner lid from the open position to the closed position while the outer lid is being pivoted from the open position to the closed position, whereafter the interference means is separated from the inner lid. A pressing means, which contacts the inner lid to force the inner lid into the closed position when the outer lid is pivoted from the open position to the closed position, is formed on the inner peripheral surface of the skirt wall and/or the inner surface of the top panel wall of the outer lid. The inner lid is a plate-shaped piece jutting out beyond opposite side surfaces of the discharge tube, and a seal ring engaging the discharge port is formed in a middle part of the inner surface of the inner lid. Stop projections are formed in opposite side parts of the inner surface of the inner lid, and receiving projections extending out upwards from the opposite side surfaces of the discharge tube are formed in the discharge tube. The stop projections ride resiliently over the receiving projections when the inner lid is moved pivotally from the closed position to the open position and when the inner lid is moved pivotally from the open position to the closed position.